


His One Weakness

by EyeOfMordor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Reader Insert, Shameless smut bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfMordor/pseuds/EyeOfMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Burnie have a bet. A bet that you are extremely determined to win. Unfortunately for him, you do know him pretty well, and you're certain you know a way to make him crack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His One Weakness

You were going to kill Burnie Burns the next time you saw him.

The two of you had been dating for almost two years now, going steady, and both of you were pretty happy with the way things were going. You also had a very _active_ relationship; sex was something you were open about with each other, and you both shared the philosophy that it was something to enjoy and to show your partner how much you loved them.

Because of that, a certain bet had arisen from a night of hot kisses and even hotter touches. Burnie had bet you that he could hold out longer than you could, and that you were in far less control of your libido than he was. Ever the stubborn and competitive person, you agreed, wagering $200 in the process. It was a week later, and editing was impossible with what Burnie was texting you.

[Burnie] its lunch, everyone around my office is gone  
[Burnie] I could bend you over my desk and have you scream my name and nobody would hear  
[Burnie] it'd be so easy to make you cum right now, my fingers hitting your sweet spot and my mouth clamped over your clit  
[Burnie] I bet you're so wet right now  
[Burnie] I know you're in your office editing. I could come over there, get you away from Barb, shove you up against the wall and make you moan

You were a hairs breadth away from launching your phone right at the wall. Barbara looked at you, frowned, and then laughed in realisation. She knew about the bet – she was one of your closest friends, and you openly shared everything. The first time you had slept with Burnie you came in the next morning, relayed the news joyously, and received a high five in return.

“Burnie giving it his all, huh?” she asked.

“I'm going to kill the fucker,” you muttered.

She snorted in amusement. “No, you're going to fuck the fucker. One of you has to cave sooner or later.”

“Yeah, and it's gonna be him. I'm getting that $200 if it's the last thing I do,” you frowned. You were determined to show him up, just for the sheer satisfaction. “He can dirty talk all he wants, he's not getting anywhere.”

“Say that in another week, I don't expect you guys to last past the weekend,” she shrugged, returning to her work.

You scowled at your screen as your phone once again lit up. You didn't even read the text as two more followed it.

“This has to fucking end, he's going down,” you sighed, standing up. “Barb, I need to swap my shorts for your skirt.”

She rolled her eyes, but conceded. “Fine, but you better wash it before you give it back to me. And if I find any weird stains it's getting burned.”

“Love you,” you grinned, dragging her away to the bathroom so the two of you could change. She was about a size smaller than you were, so the pencil skirt hugged your proudest assets with gusto. Complete with a few top buttons left open on your blouse and a top up to your red lipstick, you were ready to win this bet.

 

You walked into Burnie's office without knocking, acting as casual as you could under the circumstances. He looked a little flustered at first, but soon broke into a rather confident looking grin.

“So, my texts got your attention?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, sorry, phone's been dead since 11am, keep meaning to charge it,” you lied. “What was it about? Oh, and I got you those forms printed out.”

“Nothing important, don't worry about it,” Burnie shrugged, and it was hard to contain your grin at the slight look of disappointment on his face. “The ones for the new show pilots?”

“Yeah, take a look, there's some really interesting ones in there,” you nodded. Handing him the file, he turned with his back to you, flipping through the pages. A Dungeons and Dragons show, an anime podcast, a – a pair of panties.

He looked at them for a solid five seconds before he put it all together. He turned to see you sitting atop his desk, legs spread casually, showing him exactly who's panties he was holding. His breath visibly hitched, and you smiled triumphantly.

“What's wrong, you don't like one of the new shows?” you asked, a little more sarcasm in your voice now.

He sat in his chair without a word, adding more fuel to your ego. Slowly, he scooted it closer to you, not breaking eye contact for one second until his hands were on your knees. “Nice try,” he murmured, not really convincing you that he was totally immune.

“Oh, you haven't seen the half of it yet, Burns. I'm gonna make you beg for me like a good little boy,” you taunted, leaning down slightly so that he was eye level with your cleavage. You placed your lips next to his ear, so close to grazing the skin but teasing him with the lack of any real physical contact. He could feel your hot breath, and you practically saw him shudder.

“Just think what you could have; me, spread out on your desk, my skirt hitched and my pussy already wet,” you whispered, putting the tiniest of moans into your voice. “I know you love the taste of me, the way you can make me squirm with you fingers. And you know I love the taste of you, as I put you in my wet, hot mouth.”

The rise in his pants only egged you on further, as you continued with a grin on your lips. “You could have it all Burnie, could take me right here in your office with the thrill of getting caught. Imagine it – founder of Rooster Teeth caught fucking his girlfriend over his desk, slamming into her with every ounce he has. Filling her up, nice and hard.”

“Fuck...” he muttered, and you knew his composure was wavering. His hands were clenched tightly, knuckles white with strain, and you hoped he was on the verge of cracking.

“All you have to do is ask,” you said in as sultry a voice as you could muster, your breath grazing over his ear and slowly down his neck. “And I _know_ how badly you want to. So why hold back, when you could have me with my legs spread and my mouth shouting your name and my hands bunching into your hair.”

“I – fuck – please..” he groaned, and you felt a rush of elation as you neared the end. You always knew dirty talk would be the way to break him.

“Please what?” you asked, your hands ghosting over his own.

“Please take that skirt off so I can fuck you,” he said with a swift and bated breath. You pulled back, grinning happily.

“Are you sure you wanna do this? You'd loose the bet,” you reminded him, pushing your luck.

“I don't care. I need to fuck you, right now.”

His hands were on your hips and his lips were against yours in a feverish dance that you'd been waiting for all week. All triumph was replaced with lust – you _were_ already wet, if Burnie's texts hadn't done it then seeing him react like this sure did. His hands were clumsy with haste and need, and you decided to go easy on the guy. You had just won, after all.

You unzipped the skirt and readily dropped it to the floor, reclaiming you place on his sleek black desk with pride. He snaked his hands up your legs towards your thighs, pushing them apart and taking in the sight before him.

“Fuck you're gorgeous,” he muttered, bring his face to yours once more as his fingers slowly made their way towards your building heat. When they got there he gave a few deft strokes, making you moan into his mouth.

“You're so wet, I bet dressing in that skirt and coming in here like that made you so slick for me,” he groaned, his lips now on your neck. “You love it, putting on a slutty voice and teasing me like that. Showing off your beautiful cunt to me.”

He bit down, eliciting a gasp. “Bet you just loved seeing me there, holding myself back from you.”

“No need to hold back now,” you groaned happily. As if agreeing he slid a finger into you and smiled at your reaction. “Oh, fuck yes..”

“You've wanted this all week haven't you?” He started pumping, slow and teasing.

“Not as much as you have,” you grinned back. A second finger went in, and he pumped faster.

“It's been so hard waking up next to you each morning, seeing how beautiful you look just sleeping there, and not being able to wake you up with my mouth on your clit.”

“I've wanted to pounce on you in the shower so bad, lathering you up and riding you as we get covered in hot water.”

His fingers got faster, curling slightly as your hips bucked in response. “All I could think about at the Monday meeting was taking you back here to slide my cock into your mouth.”

Your thighs clamped tightly around his hand, but he kept going. “I had to go to the toilet on the podcast just to touch myself in the bathroom. I couldn't take it with you sitting so close to me, sending me those texts.. fuck, Burnie-”

“I can't resist you, or the way you feel, or the way you taste. The way you moan my name, I'm addicted to it,” he groaned, biting your neck again. “I've wanted to hear it all week, while I thrust into you.”

“Then put a condom on and fuck me,” you breathed, regaining yourself enough to pull one out of your bra.

He slid it on with ease, kissing you softly as he teased at your entrance. Your legs wrapped firmly around his waist as he thrust himself in, filling you up with slow, hard motions. “Burnie, please, I want you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. I wan't you to fuck me fast and hard.”

The only reply he gave you was to comply, slamming into you with speed and force as his hands held your waist. You'd missed the feeling so much, of him being inside you and making you feel like nothing else in the world mattered. His fingers pressed into your skin, shooting ecstasy through your body and vocalising itself in the form of guttural moans.

“Fuck baby, yeah, just like that,” you cooed from within a sea of your own pleasure. “Give it to me, everything you've got. I want to cum while your cock fills me up.”

He thurst harder, slamming into you with a force that shook your core in a way that made you moan his name. “Oh, yeah, fuck, that's so good..” you praised. “You're fucking me so good baby, you feel so good inside me.”

“You're perfect,” he moaned, continuing to grip you. “You're so fucking tight around me, your cunt feels so hot.”

“Baby, I'm gonna cum soon,” you said, breathless and sweaty and smiling. “I'm gonna cum with your cock filling me up.”

“You're gonna cum as I do, your cunt squeezing me tight,” he replied, in a similar state. “Go on babe, do it, cum with me inside you.”

“Burnie, fuck, I – I - “

That was all it took to have you both writhing in pleasure, your whole body shaking with an orgasm a week in the making. When you were both done the only sound in the office was your laboured and heavy breathing, but you were both still grinning.

“Jesus that was so worth the wait,” you sighed, laughing happily.

“Dirty talk is my biggest weakness, curse you,” Burnie joked, sliding his hand into yours and kissing the bite marks tenderly.

“What can I say, I know you so well,” you shrugged, running a hand through his hair softly.

“I love you to pieces.”

“I love you too, but you do owe me $200.”

 

Fifteen minutes later you returned to your desk, flashing Barb your newly found wad of cash and a victorious grin.

“Jesus, I'm gonna need to bleach that skirt,” she groaned.

 


End file.
